eternal_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Powerlist
This is the list of powers and abilities in Eternal Domain. Feel free to add your character's! Basic Elemental Manipulation Abilities The Elements - Fire, Water, Grass are the main three, but this also includes things like earth, air and lightning. Fire Manipulation Beings with this power can completely manipulate fire, Most can also freely generate fire at will. Water Manipulation Beings with this power are able to manipulate water. Most users of this can also freely generate water at will. Grass Manipulation Beings with this power are granted the ability to manipulate nature. Users usually also have the ability to grow plants and flora instantly. Air Manipulation Also known as Wind Manipulation, this power allows the being with it to manipulate the winds, and create cyclones. Earth Manipulation This ability allows the user to control the terrain, and create stone structures at will. Electricity Manipulation Also known as Lightning Manipulation, this power grants the ability to control electricity and lightning. This ability is heavily boosted in thunderstorms. Darkness Manipulation Beings with Darkness Manipulation are able to manipulate darkness, dark energy, and shadows. Light Manipulation The polar opposite of Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation allows the user to manipulate light, which includes holy energy. Enhanced Forms Enhanced forms of elemental powers, such as Phoenixgarde Abilities, or Mineral Manipulation. Phoenixgarde Abilities Widely regarded as an enhanced fire manipulation, this gives the user all powers a member of the Phoenixgarde would have, such as the ability to summon a phoenix (The Phoenix's form depends on the individual), manipulate heat, magma and fire, along with combining with all other Phoenixgarde to create the 'Divine Phoenix'. Tsunamika Iria This power is an enhanced form of water manipulation, and allows the user to manipulate and create all aspects of water, along with creating water-related natural disasters such as a tsunami or monsoon. Users can also utilise Water's healing properties, but only on themselves. Forestian Malris This power, being an enhanced form of Grass Manipulation, allows the user to manipulate a plant, but also any and all aspects of a plant, such as venom. Users of this power are also able to photosynthesise, and leech power from the ground with roots. Users can also utilise Nature's healing properties, but only on others. Mineral Manipulation An enhanced form of Earth Manipulation that allows users to control and create crystals. Rubellite Terra also used this to cause crystals to grow out of Wolfgang Vonberg's wounds. This may also cause a user's eyes to be formed from faceted crystals, though this is unconfirmed. Stormbrew Abilities An enhanced form of both Air and Electricity Manipulation. this allows the user to cause thunderstorms, cause lightning to strike, and use one of the Blades of the Brewing Storm in combat, if strong enough. Beings with these abilities can also create clouds, and walk on the air. Enhanci Demonica The enhanced form of Darkness Manipulation, this allows users to utilise demonic power, such as the ability to call upon a Soul-Stealing Blade, manipulate hellfire, and utilise Void Energy as a power source. This ability is boosted to an extreme level in the presence of Pentagrams, and other occult symbols, but heavily reduced in the presence of a holy cross, or any religious symbol. These powers are not limited to demons, however. Enhanci Sanctif The enhanced form of Light Manipulation, this allows users to utilise holy power, like the ability to summon a Blade of the Gospel, manipulate light in its' holiest form, and utilise Heavenly Energy as a power source. This ability is boosted to an extreme level in the presence of holy crosses, and other religious symbols. However, it is heavily reduced in the presence of a pentagram or occult symbol. These powers are by no means limited to angels, however. Non-Elemental Powers Digital Physiology 'Video-Game Abilities', like those of Pix Verlander, these allow the user to keep an inventory like that of a video-game protagonist, and summon items from video-games. Category:Important Category:Non-Character Pages